


Mile High Club

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/M, Mile High Club, PWP, Plane sex, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, hehehehehe, naughty naughty!, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock are on their way to their honeymoon destination ... currently in flight ... will naughtiness ensue? *cough*isthatatrickquestion?*cough* hehehe ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeItsJustMyType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my lovely Sweets :)
> 
> (aka [MaybeItsJustMyType](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/pseuds/MaybeItsJustMyType/works) & [Sweet-Sweet-Escape](http://sweet-sweet-escape.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!)
> 
> Technically her birthday is the 25th, but seeing as she is in Australia and I am in the US it is actually ... the 25th there right now ;)
> 
> This fic is basically PWP! heh ... just a little bit of naughtiness ;)

Molly crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the luxury of the private plane that she and Sherlock were sat in; which was currently at cruising altitude.

"We should have spent our wedding night in a hotel instead of getting on a plane straight after our wedding!" she wailed miserably.

Sherlock chuckled good-naturedly, cupping the side of her face before nuzzling at her throat. "Haven't you noticed something, Molly?" he asked her. He placed his hand around her waist, turning her so that she was facing him.

"Noticed—oh!—noticed—mmmm—noticed what?" she stuttered, as he nipped at her pulse point, before suckling at her skin. She could feel him smiling as he breathed in the scent of her. Her arms uncrossed, her hands dropping into her lap.

"We're alone," he murmured, before drifting further downward to press a kiss to her clavicle.

"We – we are?" she warbled out, her hands rising to rest on his elbows.

"Mmhmm." He smoothed his tongue across her cleavage, dipping in-between the hollow of her breasts as he cupped them in her hands, thumbing at her nipples through the fabric of her dress. "Completely and entirely alone. Not a flight attendant in sight."

"Oh fuck!" she breathed out.

"Mmm … hence the word _private_ , for private plane, is meant in the literal sense."

"You did this on purpose!"

He raised his head, his eyes pools of black; darkened with arousal. "Of course!" he stated, in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm not about to wait six more hours before I can make love to my wife!"

She grabbed him and pulled him to her so that their lips could meet in a passionate kiss. He moved her onto his lap, her knees coming to rest on either side of his hips as the kiss deepened. Slipping his hand beneath her dress, he ran it over her thigh, stroking her skin. He didn't stop until he reached the spot directly between her spread legs, his fingers becoming still once they brushed against her wet curls. He broke apart the kiss, staring at her with widened eyes. Her smile was positively wicked.

"I'm not wearing a bra either," she told him.

He let out a low growl, pressing his thumb firmly and directly against her clit.

"Ahh!" she gasped, her thighs shaking as he began to stroke her in tiny circles. She struggled to undo the button and zip of his trousers, desperate to free his cock. Once she had done so he pulled his hand away from her, his thumb slick, and raised himself slightly so that she could push down his trousers and pants. She grabbed his hand and sucked his thumb clean, before releasing it so that she could wrap her hand around his cock, squeezing it ever so slightly. She stroked him with her fingers, until he was practically pulsing in her hand.

"Molly!" he moaned out her name.

She hummed in reply then gasped as her body rocked faintly back and forth. Gathering her dress in his hands; he held it up the fabric just enough so that he could see what she was doing. A low mewl escaped from between her lips as she rubbed the head of his cock back and forth over her clit. He hissed in a breath when she rose further upward so that she could position him directly at her centre. A noise rumbled up from his throat when he felt how warm and wet she was for him.

"Oh fuck that's glorious!" she moaned out, her eyes squeezing shut as she sank down onto his length, not stopping until he was fully inside of her. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as her eyes popped open, meeting his steady gaze.

"Molly," he whispered her name. "I love you."

A great shudder ran through her body. "I love you too," she breathed out, before she leaned forward and kissed him hungrily.

His hands released her dress, slipping under the fabric so that he could grab onto her arse as she began to ride him.

"Mmmm … feels so good!" she moaned.

He gently rocked his hips in rhythm with her movements, allowing her full control. Her head was thrown back, her lips parted; her eyes closed once more, a look of pure ecstasy upon her face. Sherlock watched, utterly enthralled by the sight of her, his heart swelling with the thought that she was his, his _wife_.

Removing his hands from beneath her dress, he brought one up to her shoulder and the other to the back of her dress so that he could undo the zip. Once this was done he slipped the straps from her shoulders, allowing her breasts to pop free. He latched onto one rosy-pink nipple, suckling it hungrily between his lips.

She cried out, clutching at the back of his head as he switched from licking to biting. "Oh yes!" she cried, as he moved to her other breast, determined to give them both equal attention. She quickened her pace on his cock, tilting forward so that his pelvis became pressed against hers; giving her clit the friction it needed it. "Oh! Oh! Fuck! Oh Sherlock!" she moaned wildly. "Kiss me! Kiss me please! Ahhh!"

He raised his head and pressed his mouth to hers, drowning out her noises as she came. She clung to him tightly, her body shaking against his as her orgasm rocketed through her. Pulling away from the kiss, she dropped her head down onto his shoulder, breathing heavily.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, smoothing his hands over her back.

"Mmm … just give me another second." She breathed out slowly. "I think that was one of the most intense orgasms I have ever had. Hmmm … must be because we were consummating out marriage." She chuckled.

After a few more moments she sat up, placing her hands once more onto his shoulders, her eyes meeting his.

"I bet you're just aching to come, aren't you?" she questioned, rolling her hips ever so slightly. Oh, how she loved to tease. "Do you want to watch? Do you want to see your cock fill me up?" She leaned back, gathering up her dress and pulling it out of the way so that their connected bodies were in view.

He knew what she wanted him to do. Grabbing onto her hips he held her steady so that she could lean back farther, just enough so that her gleaming, filled sex was on perfect display.

"Fuck me, Sherlock."

He didn't need to be told twice. Planting his feet firmly onto the floor he began to thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could.

"Yes! Yes!" she encouraged, his bollocks smacking against the globes of her arse each time that he filled her.

Her breasts swayed and bounced in a delightful manner with every single thrust, and when he suddenly felt her hand cup around his bollocks he swore loudly and gave one last thrust, deep into her, her name coming out in gasp as his cock pulsed and twitched. He cradled her in his arms, before the pair of them collapsed against the chair, both struggling for breath.

"Fuck, that was glorious!" he gasped out.

Molly hummed her agreement, nuzzling at his chest. They stayed like this for several minutes, basking in the afterglow, both perfectly content to stay as they were. That is until she suddenly slipped off of his lap, stood and removed her dress entirely.

"What are you –" he began to question.

"I think you are in need of some cleaning up!" she informed him, before dropping onto her knees between his legs.

He bit out a curse when he realized what she was going to do.

"I do so love the taste of us together," she said with a cheeky smirk. Wrapping her hand around the base of him, she raised his cock to her lips and gave the tender, shiny head a swift lick.

He swore loudly, throwing his head back as he gripped tightly onto the arm rests. When she took him further between her lips he dropped his chin down to his chest so that he could watch her. He did rather enjoy the sight of her sweet little mouth wrapped around his length.

She licked and sucked him clean, pumping him gently, tenderly massaging his bollocks until he reached full hardness once again. But she didn't stop her ministrations, instead continuing them; fully intent on bringing him to fruition with her mouth and tongue.

"Fuck it all, Molly!" he groaned out.

She chuckled, peering up at him, swirling her tongue around the gleaming red tip as if it were a cherry lolly. He gazed down at her through heavy-lidded eyes, moaning out another curse as he watched her move her one free hand down and over her breasts, and across her ribs and stomach until she reached the apex between her legs. When her fingers made contact with her clit she moaned, and the vibrations against his cock nearly sent him over the edge right then and there. She took him once more into her mouth and gave him a long, hard suck as she continued to stroke herself.

"Close!" he gasped out.

With a delighted hum she took him as deeply as she could, quickening the pace of her fingers on her clit and with the other hand squeezing his bollocks.

"FUCK!" he cried out, as he came in her throat.

Her own cries were muffled by his cock as her orgasm struck. Ever so slowly she released him, allowing him to slip from her mouth. She gently licked his length clean, before wiping her lips as she brought up her hand that was slick with her own juices. She raised it up to his mouth and he sucked at her fingers before pulling her back onto his lap. They kissed hungrily, passionately.

"Who knew that flying could be so much fun?" she asked with a giggle.

He nipped at her bottom lip. "I intend to have a lot more _fun_ once we reach our destination, i.e. our honeymoon suite."

Molly made a noise of delight, as she reached out for her dress. Sherlock helped her to slip it back on, before tucking his cock back into his trousers. They made themselves as decent as they could manage, not entirely caring if they looked as if they had both just been thoroughly shagged. Once they were finished, she kissed him again, sighing happily.

"You might as well know," he told her as he locked his arms about her waist, "that I intend on making love to you on every surface in our room!"

She threw her head back, laughing heartily.

**Author's Note:**

> heh heh ... hope you liked it Sweets, and Happy Birthday! :D
> 
> (Oh! This is my 100th fic on here! WOO WOO! *throws confetti*)


End file.
